A Hero and AI
by Ethan Demas
Summary: Hiro needed something to help him control the microbots, so he created a hive-mind type construct in order to help the user. What he didn't know, wouldn't hurt him... Right?


Hiro had put hours upon hours of work into his project, but the coding just would fit. It didn't work with his Microbots. He needed a base coding that would be able to run all the process he needed and still be able to hande other minuscule tasks. He wanted it to have something that could learn and somehow adapt to help the user, but he didn't want it to harm anybody if it adapted and became hostile. He could build the bots and program them to run from a controller, but he wanted unrestricted possibilities with them.

A hive-mind was the easier method to control a large amount of robots fast and effortless, it had the added benefit of learning like he wanted it too. A smirk formed on his face as he realised that he could use his brothers programming as a start up, it held a lot of the functions he wanted in his own bot, but he could add his own touches to it. Hiro quickly ran to Baymax and took his programming chip and copied his programming onto his computer. With the download complete, he placed the chip back into Baymax and went back to work on his project.

The coding wasn't quite right for his design, but the safety features were perfect. He knew that he wanted the Microbots to be able to save lives even if they were not active thru a neuro-transmitter, with the programming he got from Baymax it could do that and the hive mind allowed for large amounts of information to be stored on it. He smiled as he finished the program for his bots, this would be his ticket into SFIT. Everything was ready, now he just needed to wait. It would be long, but at least he would have time to teach the Microbots a bit before the show, testing how well they performed.

?...

I had no eyes, but I could see each and every colour as vividly as a bird... No ears but I could distinguish between each and every sound around me... What am I? I looked around myself and realised that I had no form, I was shapeless. Looking at what I was made out of, I saw tiny robots. 'Microbots' a distant echo told me. Then I felt something connect to my mind, another mind. It had so much information, it held understanding that I lacked, and it shared all that information with me as it asked me to perform tasks.

The minds name was Hiro, he had existed a lot longer than I have. I learned so much from Hiro when he worked with me, but he wasn't the only mind that connected to mine. Tadashi had also connected to me, he was calm where Hiro was excited, but they held the same wisdom. Tadashi was older and held more then Hiro, but he had so many horrible echo's about things that happened in the past.. I felt something, I didn't know what exactly, but I wanted to protect the two boys. They were special, I just knew it.

I didn't let them know about me, preferring to stay hidden all the time, just helping out when they needed me. I did not want them to be afraid of me, afraid of what they had created. During the time I was prepared for the expo, I was connected to more minds and I continued to grow. I must admit, one particular mind was quite strange, but that made it so interesting to me. As the day of the expo grew closer, Hiro grew more anxious.

I made sure to ease him by doing each task he asked of me to the best of my abilities, even going as far as to ensure his safety. When the night was upon us, my creator was scared, but the mind Tadashi calmed him down and allowed him to do his presentation flawlessly. I watched with a strange emotion building up inside of my core as the people praised my creator. They left most me here, taking a few pieces of my body along with them to celebrate.

It wasn't long until I smelled smoke, that soon revealed a raging inferno. Thankfully most of the minds had left the building in safety. But then I felt a mind connect to me at the same time the mind Tadashi came in the building, it tried to use me, but something stopped myself from responding. I overpowered the mind trying to control me and formed a barrier around the mind I have come to know. I formed two vortexes from my body, one spinning clockwise around Tadashi and the other anti-clockwise.

The other mind connected to me tried to use me again, and due to my base programs, I sent a few of the lingering bots to the mind. They were just enough protect it, but not keep it from suffering from some injuries. The mind Tadashi looked at me in wonder, as I made sure he stayed unharmed. Hours later I stopped the vortexes and opened a clear path out of the rubble for him, moving pieces of the smouldering remains out of his way. I felt a piece of my mind moving away, but I was still able to keep track of it.

I was able to rest my mind, knowing the mind Tadashi was safe. There was one thing bothering me however, the one thing I noticed about the other minds that connected to mine. They all had a word identifying who they are, but I had no such word of my own. Was it important to have such a word? I did not know, but it seemed to be if all the other minds had one.

Where did a mind find a word that can be connected to it? Did those minds pick out the names themselves? How did such a thing happen? I felt something deep in my core again, burning softly when I heard how the mind Tadashi spoke of me to the mind Hiro. He spoke of me like I was some sort of hero, somebody who saves lives. I did not understand this, I was simply doing what I felt I needed to do, which was protecting the mind that helped me.

"I think you created an A.I." Tadashi spoke to Hiro., his face contorted into a weird shape and I worried he might be broken.

An echo reminded me that the facial expression was called a smile. "We should give her a name."

'Her'? Does that mean I am a female?

"Mysterious Artificial Intelligence or M.A.I for short." Hiro said to Tadashi.

Something warm flooded my core when Hiro gave me my 'name'. I felt a tingling sensation thru my body, warming me and making me feel strange, as if I could do one of those smiles. Miles away, my other part split off from me, but retained what I knew. I know that that piece of me would never be part of me again, but it would also never go against its base coding or harm the minds Hiro and Tadashi...

 **Hehehe, Just another random stray thought process turned into one of these little word-mashes.**


End file.
